Room temperature vulcanizable silicone elastomer compositions are well known in the art. Generally these compositions contain a silanol stopped base polymer or elastomer, reinforcing and/or extending fillers, cross-linking silanes and cure catalysts. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,100,129 to Beers, 4,523,353 to Lucas and 5,354,833 to Dziark.
One component room temperature vulcanizable silicone that utilize acetoxysilane cross-linkers have short work lives or tooling times. While this is frequently a desirable performance characteristic for many applications, there are applications where it is desirable to have an extended work life or tooling time. Thus depending upon the application the short tooling time of the prior art compositions may be an advantage or a disadvantage.